brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Vladek
Vladek was the main antagonist in the 2004–2006 Knights' Kingdom II series. Description Vladek has a dark visage, with burning embers for eyes and a mouth set in a permanent grimace. When his Vladmask is not on, he can cause fear in even the most stalwart of the Hero Knights. His emblem is the scorpion, and it is set into his shield for all to know. Vladek's sword is of the darkest coal, sinister and deadly. Vladek is an oddity among the Knights’ Kingdom series kits, in that he is the one of the very few figures to have only one movable arm via a dial on their back. This is supposedly because of his skill with the sword, and disdain of the shield. Vladek's sword is perfectly capable of deflecting all arms that can be brought to bear, and it is rumored he can split an arrow in mid air. In 2006, Vladek gained new black and silver armour, a red cape, and a Sorcerer's Sword which is capable of deflecting boulders and creating things out of ruins. Background He was the advisor to King Mathias, but he put him in a dungeon and claimed the King had gone missing, and that a tournament would be held to determine the new king. He entered, and planned to use the power of the Book of Morcia to win and become king. However, the four Hero Knights found Mathias and defeated Vladek. Some time after, Vladek fled, and found himself in the lost kingdom of Ankoria, where he regained power by creating the Vladmask, and took over the kingdom. It was here he adopted the title of "Lord Vladek." He threated to use the Vladmask to destroy Morcia, but Sir Jayko destroyed the Vladmask and stopped him. He is the leader of the Rogue Knights and the Shadow Knights. Two of his subordinates are Dracus, a warlord, and Karzon, a weapons master. He was defeated twice by King Jayko, before being captured by him in 2006, although the details are unknown. The LEGO Movie In The LEGO Movie, there is a location called Vladek's Realm when Wyldstyle's flashback involving the Master Builders showed a map in Lord Business' board room that listed all the known locations in the Lego Universe. Notes * Ogel is a direct descendant of Lord Vladek. * His polybag variation had Johnny Thunder's face. * Vladek's Realm is one of the realms in the universe of The LEGO Movie. Appearances * 5998 Vladek * 8777 Vladek Encounter * 8779 The Grand Tournament * 8781 Castle of Morcia * 8800 Vladek's Siege Engine * 8802 Dark Fortress Landing * 8877 Vladek's Dark Fortress * 8876 Scorpion Prison Cave * 8823 Mistlands Tower Variations Minifigures Action Figures Gallery Vladekconcept.jpg|Concept art by Mike Rayhawk Vladek 2004.jpg|Vladek and his army JayVladFight.png|Vladek and Sir Jayko face off 3rdVladek.png JaykoBeatsVladek.JPG|Jayko defeats Vladek using the Shield of Ages See also * 4943 Vladek * 5998 Vladek * 8702 Lord Vladek * 8774 Vladek * 8786 Vladek * 8795 Lord Vladek * Shadow Knight Category:Knights' Kingdom II Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2004 Category:Castle Minifigures Category:Castle